


The Silver Doe

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2015 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/">Adventdrabbles</a> prompt for day 5: frozen pond. Set during Deathly Hallows.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Silver Doe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Adventdrabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) prompt for day 5: frozen pond. Set during Deathly Hallows.

Severus steps back from the frozen pond, Gryffindor's Sword glimmering in the icy water.

Thinking of his most precious secret, something he's kept hidden from both the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore, Severus pictures bright green eyes and a shock of messy black hair as he flicks his wand.

A beautiful doe leaps from the tip, circling him then cocking her head.

"Bring him here," Severus whispers and, after watching his Patronus head deep into the wood, he steps behind a forked tree—the perfect spot for viewing on the off chance the unthinkable happens.

Time moves both faster and slower as Severus watches. He wants nothing more than to reveal himself when he sees Potter looking around but the plan will only succeed if he remains hidden from view. Heart in his throat, Severus is moments away from hurtling toward the pond when Weasley dives in and pulls a freezing Potter to the surface.

Severus lets out the breath he's been holding only to freeze again when he sees what they are up against. He feels the waves of Dark magic pulsing from the locket that Potter had had around his neck.

Why had the fool put it on! 

Finally— _finally_ —Weasley swings the sword high over his head and crashes it down with a roar, deafening the scream that seemed to be coming from the locket itself.

Severus watches as Potter and Weasley sit together for a moment: panting, crying, hugging. Severus doesn't know the details but it appears all is forgiven.

Potter points in the direction he'd come from and Weasley nods before heading off.

It is then that Potter turns and looks directly at Severus. He runs through the snow and rounds the tree, straight into Severus's embrace.

"Severus," Harry whispers, arms thrown around Severus's neck.

"Foolish boy," Severus murmurs in return. 

Harry is wet and cold and _alive_.

Harry's matured these last months. His shoulders are broader and his beard thicker even with only two days growth of hair on his cheeks.

Severus peppers kisses across familiar skin, hands roaming up and down his back, unable to stop himself from devouring Harry whole.

Harry is the same, kissing any patch of skin his lips can find, but when he reaches between them, reality forces Severus to grab his wrist and pull it away.

"You should go." He presses a kiss to Harry's palm.

Harry's jaw tightens but he nods. "It will be over soon."

Severus's heart clenches. _If only they both live to see it._

"Go." 

Harry presses one last, desperate kiss to Severus's lips, then turns and follows Weasley's footsteps.

Severus takes several deep breaths of the frigid air before turning on his heel.


End file.
